


Take Me For A Ride

by CorruptYaoiOwl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, dragon riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptYaoiOwl/pseuds/CorruptYaoiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little HiJack drabble I made up where Jack wants to ride a dragon. Will Hiccup let him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my fanfiction.net account ( http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4604661/CorruptOwl ). And I'm really only telling you that because I didn't want someone to take me as a plagiarizer if they came across this work somewhere else. I felt like writing this for no apparent reason, but I hope you enjoy it!

"Hiccup."  
"No."  
"Come on, Hiccup."  
"No."  
"Hiiicuuuup."  
"No."  
"You don't even know what I want. How can you say no?"  
"Because I can."  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiccuuuuuuup."  
The brunette groaned and looked up from his book at the white haired male and rolled his eyes at the ridiculous look he sported. For a 28 year old, he sure did a good job of looking adorable. "What do you want, oh great Jack?" He asked half sarcastically as he closed his book and tossed it over Toothless, who was sleeping on the floor, onto the coffee table. Jack scowled partially at his sarcasm before moving from his knees to his bum, crossing his legs beneath him. "I want you to teach me to ride a dragon."

Toothless popped his head up and looked at the two on the couch, carefully eying the winter spirit. "You can already fly…Why do you need to be able to ride a dragon?" He asked skeptically, looking at his dragon and holding back a chuckle. Really, he was already able to fly, so why need a dragon? Besides, if it was ever necessary, Toothless could hold two people, so it wouldn't really be something he needed to do. And it was somewhere around 3:30 in the morning."Because you look so happy when you ride."  
"Okay?"  
"I want to know why."  
"Because I like being up there in the open air."  
"But I want to feel it. "

Hiccup sighed some as his husband leaned on his shoulder and looked up at him with a pleading look. He looked down into his icy blue eyes then looked at Toothless. "I can't teach you how to ride a dragon. Anyone can ride. You just need to find a dragon you're compatible with. Right, Buddy?" He said with a smile as Toothless approached and placed his head in his lap with a happy whine as his best friend rubbed his head. "Then let me get a dragon."  
"I'm not letting you get a dragon, Jack."  
"Hicup…"  
"We don't have any room for another dragon."  
"That's a lie and you know it perfectly well." Jack protested and sat up straight, crossing his arms. Jeez. Hiccup was impossible sometimes. As toothless went back to go and lay down on the rug, Jack averted his eyes from the brunette as he felt his hand on his knee. After being married for four years, he really should have known that the tactic of ignoring Hiccup wasn't going to work, yet he still used it whenever it was needed. Now, Hiccup always knew that Jack was playing around when he did this; it was part of their routine. Not daily, no. But it did happen whenever Jack really wanted Hiccup to do something that the brunette wouldn't agree to. "Jack…You look like a teenager when you do this." He joked as he leaned in and whispered some in his ear, causing the white haired male to stiffen his back some. He willed himself to keep his eyes looking the other way and his arms crossed as he didn't say anything and tried to keep the look of 'anger' on his face. "You try too hard, babe." Hiccup muttered, placing a light peck to the shorter one's ear as his other hand snaked around Jack's waist. With one quick movement, Hiccup had his legs crossed with Jack sitting in his lap.

Jack kept his head down, as Hiccup looked at him, trying not to laugh at the other's absurdity. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you act this way?" The brunette asked, resting his forehead on the top of Jack's head. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller one's waist and squeezed some before poking his sides. The action elicited a yelp from the other as he tried to squirm out of his husband's grasp. As he was tickled even more, he tried harder to get out of Hiccup's arms. "Stop it, you asshole! Oh my God, Hiccup! Come on!" He pleaded as he laughed along finally just collapsing on top of the other, breathing a bit hard from his laughing fit. He put his head on the taller males shoulder and took in a deep breath as he laughed some more. "You're a dick…" He said with a joking tonality picked his head up to look at the other as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck with a bit of a smirk. "Yeah, but you love me." Hiccup smirked back and planted a kiss to Jack's lips and let it linger for a second.

When he pulled back, he let Jack move around some so he could get more comfortable with his legs wrapped around Hiccups hips. "So you seriously won't teach me?"  
"I already told you, I can't teach you. You have to find a dragon you can train."  
"And we can't have another dragon?"  
"You know Toothless would get jealous and…"  
"It'd be just like the first month we had moved in to together…" Jack cut the Viking off and finished the sentence for him with a slight pout. "I think you just don't want to be upstaged." He teased with an evil glint in his eyes. "Me? Upstaged? Please, I wrote the book on training dragons…Literally." He said with a slight chuckle and another peck on the pale one's lips. "But I want to know why you love to fly so much."

Hiccup put his head down for a second and sighed. There were so many reasons why he loved to fly. Just the ability to be free. Well, not completely free seeing as Toothless was there, but Toothless was his best friend, so he had no problem with it. It was kind of like an escape from the real world. He had never flown with jack in the six years they had been together, mostly because Jack would just fly around on his own in close proximity to him. That's just the way they had done things. Jack had never asked to go for a ride with him, which was perfectly okay. Really, Hiccup had no problem with it; he just never thought to take him up with him. In retrospect, that actually is a bit weird seeing as they'd been together as long as they had. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to when he was a teenager and had that thing for Astrid. The brunette, looked back up then over the shoulder of his white haired Love. "Hey, Toothless…Wanna go for a ride?"

Once everything was situated, Hiccup climbed up onto the Night Fury behind Jack and grabbed hold of the straps for Toothless's gear that were on his head. "You ready?"  
"Don't let me fall."  
"You can fly. Why are you worried about that?"  
"Natural reaction?" Jack asked with a playful tone and Hiccup and just shook his head in amusement. Without another word, Toothless took off with Hiccup in control. The brunette rested his head on the winter spirit's shoulder and looked at him through the corner of his eyes. He couldn't keep the smile off his lips. His green eyes gazed around them as Jack's icy blue pair did the same. The slightly younger one's mouth was slightly agape as he felt the wind flow through his hair. He finally understood. Sure, he could fly on his own, but that was different than this. He had to make sure he wasn't going to hit something or run into a gust of wind to knock him off course. And normally, he was too concentrated on Hiccup to even care about how it felt to be gliding in the air. This time, it was different; he was able to take it in and feel everything and see the beauty of it all. He just felt as if he was on top of the world. As if everything was perfectly where it should be.

As the sun began to rise somewhere off in the distance, Jack yawned as he leaned back against Hiccup. The brunette smiled and patted Toothless as he turned around to head back to their home. He placed a kiss against Jack's crown and leaned his cheek against the same area he had kissed. He didn't care if Jack was falling asleep, he'd keep him on. When Toothless had landed back in front of their little home, Hiccup carefully maneuvered so that he wouldn't knock the other off or let him fall, and picked him up. With his arms holding the white haired male's bottom, Jack's sleeping for had wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck and his legs around the brunette's hips; it was rather adorable to Hiccup.

Once he had gotten in, he let his dragon follow suit and closed the door with his foot. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the furniture and wrapped it around Jack's shoulders before moving the other so he wasn't wrapped around him. Once that was done, he gently laid down with his husband who squirmed around some but didn't wake up. The Viking brushed some hair from Jack's forehead and placed a kiss to his skin and let them rest there for a moment. When he removed them, he placed his arm under his husbands head like a pillow and used his shoulder for his own. He closed his eyes as he held back a yawn and smiled at Hiccup who lay down on the floor where he was before the flight. "Thanks, Bud." He whispered as he cracked his eyes open just a little bit before letting them fall again.

After a few moments of laying in silence, Hiccup's eyes fluttered open to the gentle caress of his cheek. Jack, who had placed their foreheads together, smiled gently and spoke, "Thank you…I get it now." The brunette pulled the other closer and placed another kiss to his lips before shutting his eyes. "I'm glad. What did you think?"  
"I think that it wouldn't be the same without you with me."  
"So I don't have to take you flying at four in the morning anymore?" He asked while his eyes stayed shut. Jack chuckled and shook his head then pecked Hiccup's lips, "No. I promise. But sunset is another thing…Like maybe tonight."  
"You're pushing your luck, Frost."  
"It's Haddock."  
"Yeah, well, you're still a Frost to me." The brunette said with a smirk. "But if it'll make you feel better: You're pushing your luck, Haddock."  
"Much better. But, fine. Another night, hmm?"  
"Another night. But right now, I want to sleep before anyone feels the need to bother me."  
"Good night, Hiccup. I love you."  
"I love you too, Jack."


End file.
